The decoration of the visible surfaces of a cosmetic product by coupling the latter with cosmetically-acceptable foreign materials is a procedure that is carried out by means of different techniques that have been well known in the art to the purpose of making the cosmetic product more appealing to the final user.
In the case of solid cosmetic products, such as the so-called cosmetics obtained from baked pastes or from compressed powders, or in the case of cosmetic products with solid consistency, such as those obtained with the method described in the Italian Patent Application IT MI 2001 A 002841 in the name of the same Applicant, this decoration with cosmetically-acceptable foreign materials is usually carried out by simply coupling, such as by gluing, the visible surface of the cosmetic product to portions of different multicoloured cosmetic products, or by means of inclusion of foreign cosmetic elements in suitable seats or recesses being formed on the exposed surface of the cosmetic product, or still by applying coloured inks, with cosmetically acceptable pigments, to the outer surface of the base product, such as taught by French Patent FR 2.759.941 (DIOR).
The Spanish Patent ES 2 027 585 (AVON) teaches to decorate a basic solid cosmetic product obtained from waxy pastes or pressed powders, with decorative elements consisting of other cosmetic compositions. These decorative elements are coupled to the basic cosmetic product by means of a metal mask which has the function of defining, within the same basic product, one or more seats for these decorative cosmetic elements.
More particularly, according to AVON patent, in the case of a basic cosmetic product obtained from pressed powders, the metal mask is inserted within the cosmetic product itself such as to obtain a blind hole, a decorative cosmetic element, such as a cosmetic in a different colour, is then inserted within the metal mask and the latter is then removed from the basic cosmetic product.
On the other hand, in the case of a waxy cosmetic product, the method described in ES 2 027 585 provides that the decorative cosmetic element is first placed within the metal mask, then the basic cosmetic product is cast around this metal mask, and the metal mask is finally removed.
This method described in ES 2 027 585 (AVON), though being effective when the decorative cosmetic element is mechanically or chemically similar to the basic cosmetic product, such as to be held thereby, results to be quite unsuitable when decorative elements are desired to be placed on the visible surface of the basic product, which are not similar to the latter, because the retention of the decorative elements on the basic product cannot be ensured in this case.
Furthermore, the AVON method does not explicitly provide for the use of decorative elements other than cosmetic compositions, such as for example decorative elements consisting of glass, metal or plastic inserts.
The use of non-cosmetic decorative elements coupled to liquid cosmetic products is known, for example, from the Japanese Patent JP 2000-128175 in the name of YOSHINO, whereas the Applicant has proposed, in the Community Registered Design No. 000120316, a series of cosmetic products, either solid or with solid consistency, for make up, which are decorated by means of glass or crystal objects.
In the latter case, the decoration of the surface of a basic cosmetic product, particularly for make up, with non-cosmetic decorative solid elements can be provided by forming seats (or blind holes) in the basic cosmetic product, for example by means of moulding or engraving the latter, and then arranging, and optionally fastening, for example by means of gluing, said decorative solid elements thereto.
This method, while being effective in holding the non-cosmetic decorative elements onto the visible surface of the basic cosmetic product, however, proves to be quite complicated and expensive and can cause the decorative element to be contaminated with the cosmetic product, and the consequent degradation of the desired aesthetic effect.
Furthermore, when glues are used between the non-cosmetic decorative elements and the basic cosmetic product, the retention of the decorative element within the seat thereof results to be quite ineffective, mainly when the basic cosmetic product is of a pressed powder type.
Finally, in the case of cosmetic products obtained from cast and solidified waxy pastes, it is substantially not possible to glue a decorative element to the cosmetic product, and the fastening between the decorative and cosmetic elements can be at most provided by simple rest.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to propose a method for providing a composite item comprising a basic cosmetic product and a preferably non-cosmetic decorative element, which results to be easy to manufacture and allows the decorative element to be effectively held onto said basic cosmetic product.
Another object of the present invention is to propose a method for making a composite item comprising a basic cosmetic product and a decorative element, preferably non-cosmetic, which can be either adapted to solid cosmetics obtained from pressed powders, cosmetics obtained from cast waxy pastes, or extruded and/or baked cosmetics, and ensuring an optimum coupling of the decorative element to the cosmetic product, while preventing the decorative element from being contaminated by the cosmetic product.
A further object of the present invention is to making a composite item consisting of a cosmetic product and at least one preferably non-cosmetic decorative element, which allows the decorative element to be easily removed from the cosmetic product, while ensuring a perfect retention of the decorative element onto the cosmetic product.